


Aren't You a Pretty Thing?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Victor cleared his throat and tried to clear his head of any other thoughts than the mission at hand. He was there for vampire venom, nothing more.





	Aren't You a Pretty Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Camille/Victor -The Clave sends him to acquire vampire venom for yin fen production, Camille always appreciates a pretty face.

The first thing Victor noticed when he was escorted into the room where Camille sat waiting for him was the deep v neck of her dress that dropped almost to her naval. He quickly averted his eyes, already feeling his cheeks burn.

“Well, well, well,” Camille said, pushing herself off the couch and walking towards him, he did his best not to pay attention to the movement of her hips as she walked towards him, but failed. The way she walked kept drawing his eyes. “Aren’t you a pretty thing?”

Victor cleared his throat and tried to clear his head of any other thoughts than the mission at hand. He was there for vampire venom, nothing more. 

Her fingers traced along his shoulders as she started to walk around him, like she was inspecting him. “The last person they sent to retrieve venom just did not fill out like you do.” A touch to his bicep. “Would you like a drink?”

“I don’t drink on the job.”

She was in front of him once more, eyes looking straight into his own. Victor felt himself wanting to melt into them. “Then come sit with me,” She said, moving her hand down his arm, fingers brushing against his hand.

Against his better judgement, he took her hand and was led towards the couch. They sat down, Camille’s thigh touching his. “Now, I’m sure you're a busy man,” she said, motioning to another vampire who left the room. “But wouldn’t you want a sample before you left? Make sure everything’s up to standards for the clave?” Her fingers trailed along his neck rune and he felt his heart beat fast in his chest.

“I’m on duty. I need to have a clear head,” He said, his voice shaking a bit as their eyes locked again. Her face was very close to his own and he wanted nothing more than to lean in and close the distance between them. 

“What a shame, you are so very pretty, Victor,” She whispered, moving her hand down to his thigh. “We could have such fun together you and I.”

Victor looked away and took a few deep breathes. “Forgive me, but I am on a tight schedule and need to get back to the institute very soon.”

Camille sighed, looking disappointed. “Very well.” She stood up and walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a container. “Here is your venom.” 

Victor stood up and took the box from her, eyes dipping down to her chest when she leaned against the cabinet. His fingers itched to push to top of her dress aside and reveal what was underneath. He glanced back up embarrassed when he heard her chuckle. 

“Thank you, Camille.”

She reached out and grabbed him back the tie, pulling him closer. “You should come back and see me when you’re not on duty,” She said, letting go of his tie and moving a hand down his chest, stopping her fingers just above his belt line. “My door is always opened for you.”

Victor nodded, unable to get words out. They were so close, just a few more inches and…Victor straightened up. “I should go. Goodbye, Camille.” He turned and quickly walked towards the door, feeling her eyes on him as he walked away.


End file.
